Vampire Studies
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Angel and Buffy become DADA teachers at Hogwarts, but not everyone is safe. Spike has followed them there and despite the chip is hungry for violence. But he has surprises for all of them. HPBtVSAngel
1. Professor Angel!

"I still don't see why you agreed to do this. It's going to be awfully hard to stay out of the sunlight here." Angel said as he walked next to his wife.  
  
"Relax. Maybe Dumbledore can put a spell on you to repel the sunlight or something." Said Buffy as she read the boarding signs.  
  
"I'd feel safer in the dark." Angel stopped walking and looked at the signs. "What platform number are we looking for anyway?"  
  
"Platform nine and three-quarters. Hmm...I think it's this way." Buffy walked down the platform with Angel in tow. She paused as she saw a large group of redhead's stop at a pillar. Then one ran at the wall, and disappeared.  
  
"Platform nine and three-quarters?" Angel said as he walked towards the family.  
  
Buffy ran to keep up, "I guess so."  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell us how to get through the barrier?" Angel asked the mother of the group.  
  
The lady had long red hair and carried a large purse on her side. She looked up at the stranger next to her and her heart skipped a beat. He was incredibly handsome. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wore black leather pants and boots, and a red satin shirt. He had all this covered though with a large leather duster. "Uh, are you going to the school?"  
  
"Yes, we're new teachers there, but we've never gone through the barrier." Buffy said as she joined her husband.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple. You see, you just run straight at the wall and don't think about hitting it, or you will. Fred, George, why don't you show them?"  
  
"Sure mom." The twins said in unison. They took their luggage carts and ran at the wall, and just like that, disappeared.  
  
"Cool." Buffy stated simply. "Thanks for the help." She grabbed Angel and ran at the wall. They went right through it and came out onto a train platform ready to leave. They quickly boarded the train and took their seats. Angel found a dark empty car and Buffy went to sit with some interested students.

* * *

"I can't believe they're all full." Ron Weasley huffed as he and his two friends searched for a compartment.  
  
"Look! There's one!" Hermione Granger yelled out as she saw a door partially open.  
  
"Great work Hermione." Harry Potter said as they filed into the little room. "Sure is dark though."  
  
"Yeah, sure is." Ron said as he pulled out his wand. The others did the same. "Lumos." He said and the tip of his wand lit up. They flashed their wands around the compartment, and it was Hermione who found out that they weren't alone.  
  
Angel slept in the corner of the room. The three kids stared at him, wondering who he was. Angel shifted in his sleep and they quickly extinguished their lights. What they didn't know was that he had woken up and was watching their every move.  
  
"He looks wicked mean." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, like he's a You-Know-Who follower. I bet he's friends with Lucious." Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
"Shhh...look, he does seem like bad news, but they wouldn't put him on the train if he really was." Harry leaned back, watching the strange newcomer.  
  
"He probably snuck on. I bet he escaped prison!" Ron said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Now, now," Angel said startling the trio, "That's not a very nice thing to say about someone you don't even know."  
  
"H-how did you hear us?" Hermione stammered.  
  
Angel leaned forward, "Great hearing and also excellent vision, especially in the dark. You with the red hair, I met your mother. Charming little lady she is."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry boldly asked.  
  
"I'm one of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Me and my Wife."  
  
Angel watched the kids' faces turn to horror as he reached up and clicked on the light. Hermione was now cowering behind Ron, who was trying to fit behind Harry. Angel found this extremely amusing. Although he still had his soul, he still thought it fun to scare people once in a while. Suddenly they were all startled when three boys violently slid open the door to their compartment.  
  
"Potter. Couldn't find a car without escaped convicts?" Draco Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snarled as Angel watched intently.  
  
"Ohh...I'm so scared. The Weasley boy is going to hurt me. Boo hoo." Malfoy mocked as he and his minions laughed hysterically.  
  
"Malfoy? Lucious Malfoy's son?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Malfoy stated boldly. He turned to face the man who addressed him.  
  
Angel simply stayed seated, but leaned back and folded his hands. "I've heard a great deal about you."  
  
"Really? You mean how much more respected I am, since I'm no filthy little mudblood." Malfoy shot a scowl at Hermione.  
  
"No." Malfoy looked shocked. "I heard that you were trouble. You liked to get Mr. Potter here in trouble constantly, because you can't stand how powerful he really is. I was informed that you rarely follow directions, and that you constantly mouth off to teachers. Well, say hello to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I will enjoy having you in my class."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all had smiles a mile wide on their faces as they watched Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle violently leave the room. They looked at Angel who stared at them.  
  
"Thanks." Harry stated.  
  
"No problem, just don't think I like you. I don't even know you three, only your names." Angel got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to find my wife. Stay out of trouble." And with that last word, Angel disappeared. 


	2. Deep in the Forest

The train came to a stop a couple hours later, and the kids filed out. The first years went with Hagrid, as the rest of the kids made their way into the Great Hall. Harry caught a glimpse of the new teacher and his wife. His wife was short and petite. She had blonde hair and stunning eyes. Harry watched them for a while, but then his gaze turned towards the Dark Forest. He saw a light flicker there as if someone just lit a match. He watched in surprise as he saw a figure of a man turn and enter the Dark Forest.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked as she and Ron caught up to him.

"I thought I saw someone go into the Dark Forest." Harry whispered to Ron.

"You think we should tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"No. I think it's time to get out my dad's invisibility cloak."

The three stared in silence at the Forest and then joined the rest of the group in the procession to the great hall.

Dinner went quickly and smoothly. Dumbledore announced who the new teachers were. Their names were Angelus (Angel) O'Connor and Buffy O'Connor. They resided in L.A., California, USA. Most kids were happy to see the new DADA teachers. The girls practically drooled over Professor O'Connor and the boys just stared at Buffy. The kids were told by Buffy herself that she would be addressed as Buffy, since they would most likely get her and her husband mixed up.

After dinner, the kids headed to their common rooms, as the teachers headed off to theirs. Angel and Buffy's room had a view of the Dark Forest and was down the hall from the Gryffindors. Their room had the colors of every house in it, making it flashy in some parts and darker in the next.

"Well, everyone seems friendly. At least we don't have to go patrolling for vampires here." Buffy said as she unpacked her things.

"Don't be so sure."

"What?" Buffy said turning around to face Angel.

"I could smell Spike when we were going up to Hogwarts." Angel walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his, enjoying his company. "Don't you worry. He can't harm any of the students because of that chip in his head."

"You're right. Can you go and try to make him leave? Remember though that he can hit you." Angel released her and left the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione skidded to a stop as they watched Professor O'Connor leave his room. He couldn't see them, but he might hear them. They waited until he was gone, and then continued on to the Dark Forest.

* * *

The trio had been walking through the Dark Forest for about 15 minutes when they heard someone's voice, and it wasn't the Professor.

"They won't believe me. They think I can never change. I don't like to drink anymore, at least not people." They got closer and saw a man pacing back and forth in a clearing. He had bleach blonde hair, and wore all black, just like Professor O'Connor.

Harry had removed the invisibility cloak when they entered the forest, and it was a big mistake. Hermione walked forward to get closer and tripped. She landed at the edge of the clearing, and the man spotted her. He walked over to her and dragged her to her feet.

"Who are you? And what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" The man said in a British accent.

"I-I heard something. In the forest." Hermione told him shakily.

"You heard something...this _deep_ in the forest?" Her moved his hand to her throat. "Tell me the truth!" Suddenly he shook his head. "It doesn't hurt. The chip doesn't work on you magic folk!"

"Spike!" Professor O'Connor yelled coming into the clearing. Harry and Ron ran out from their hiding place as well, and ran to Angel. "What are you three doing here? Never mind. Spike, let her go!"

"Wait a minute! You know this lunatic?" said Ron as he watched Hermione gasp for breath.

"Not the time Ron! Spike, please let her go. How can you do that anyway? Isn't the chip bothering you?"

"Nope. The bloody thing doesn't work on witches and wizards. They aren't totally human." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"Professor, just help Hermione. Please." Harry pleaded.

"Professor? Whoa mate. What a career choice!" Spike laughed and loosened his grip on Hermione.

"My wife picked it. Buffy wanted me to get more sociable."

Spike scowled at Angel's remark. Angel knew he had a tender side for Buffy and loved to tell him repeatedly how well they were doing together. "I've changed you know."

"Change is something you could never do Spike."

"Well, I did change. I got myself a soul and it eats me up inside. You should have told me how much it hurts when you get one. All the people I killed, all the people I hurt. I can't stand it!" He let go of Hermione and she ran to Harry and Ron. Spike stood alone in the clearing tears flowing from his eyes.

"I hurts Spike. I know it does. It's a price you have to pay when you've done so many bad things. Live with it. You were cursed and now you have to pay." Angel turned and ushered the kids towards a trail.

"No." Spike said stopping them dead in their tracks. "I got this one on my own. I wasn't cursed. Not like you Angel. I went all the way to bloody Africa for this one. Three bloody tests that almost killed me, but I stuck with it. I wanted my soul Angel, and I got it."

Angel stared at Spike in disbelief. _Could he really have changed,_ Angel thought. "Are you telling the truth Spike?"

Spike nodded his head. "Bloody hell am."

"Fine, come with us. You can talk to Buffy. She'll decide if you stay or go." Angel waited for Spike to walk in front of him and then them headed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed my story. Please tell me how this chapter is! Thanks! 


	3. Staying Power

A knock sounded on the door and Buffy immediately jumped to her feet. She opened the door to find her husband, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and...Spike. "What is he doing here?" Buffy asked Angel.

"He wants to tell you something. Though I can't stand to hear him talk anymore. Crying and moaning. A bit annoying really." Angel pulled chairs over for the kids and they all sat down. They were extremely tired and beat after running around the forest all night.

Angel and the kids had entered the room, but Spike remained at the doorway. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked them.

"So, he has enough manners to wait to be invited in, but cares less whether he kills Hermione or not?" Ron was livid and did not trust this man one bit. He talked as if he wasn't human, that he never had a soul. He kept saying that Professor O'Connor was cursed.

"It's complicated." Angel said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Come in Spike, but if you even look at one of these kids or Buffy wrong, I will kill you."

Spike stepped through the doorway, "Already dead mate." He whispered as he walked past Angel. "Cozy little set-up you have here. Free food, free living arrangements, not to mention, the whole teacher thing you two got going."

"Sit down Spike." Buffy hissed at their visitor. "We _are_ Professors here at the school. We teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here."

"Bollocks. You two aren't as much teachers as I am a socialist. Be realistic."

"Spike, if this is what you came to tell me, then you better leave this room right now. I could do without the criticizing." Buffy walked over to the door and swung it open violently.

"Alright. The thing I needed to tell you was that I've changed."

"Not from where I'm standing." Angel said sarcastically.

"Changed? You can't change Spike. It's you. You kill and love it."

"That's just it...I don't anymore. I can't even bear remembering those I have killed. Angel should have told me how much it hurts, how much it burns. It eats me alive day after day." Spike fell to his knees on the floor.

Buffy stared at him shocked. "Your soul...you got your soul back."

"Yeah, and I did it for you!" Spike sobbed.

"Spike! You got cursed with a conscience. Big deal, it has been done before."

"No. This is different. I wasn't cursed like Angelus. I got my soul. I went halfway across the world to get it. Three bloody tests and trials. Agony, defeat, pain. All of it...just for you."

"Okay, we've been really quiet, but right now we're all confused." Harry said finally.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron blurted out.

* * *

Buffy got up and told the kids to follow her. She walked them to their room and left them there. "You three don't need to be involved in this. It's our problem and none of your concern. Just get some rest. Classes start tomorrow."

Buffy watched the three Gryffindors enter their room, then headed back to hers. Before she even opened the door, she could hear Angel and Spike arguing. "No Spike! You aren't staying anywhere near her!"

"And you're not the one to tell me what to do!" Spike screamed.

"That's right. I am." An aged voice responded.

Buffy ran quickly into the room. "Professor Dumbledore! I'm so sorry about all the noise. Spike was just leaving."

"On the contrary Mrs. O'Connor. I think that Spike should stay for awhile. In his own quarters, of course." Dumbledore waved Spike to himself.

"So, are you like the principal here?" Spike asked.

"No, William." Spike's eyes bulged at his last name. "Yes, Spike I know quite a lot about you and Angel, but we're going to keep that quiet for now. But, to answer your question, I am the headmaster of the school."

"Ahh. So, where am I staying mate?"

"Your room is by the Slytherin's common room. It's closer to the dungeons. Nice and dark. I hope you find it welcoming." Spike turned to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Oh, and William. If you threaten any of these students or teachers lives, in any way, I will find the appropriate consequence. For I know many spells, that involve a great deal of summoning sunlight."

Spike stared at Dumbledore and then hastily left the room.

* * *

Reviews please! Oh, and thanks to Sara for sticking up for me and my story, and all those other B/A fans! You're definitely right about the pair. 


	4. Secrets

"Professor Dumbledore sir, please, you have to reconsider what you are doing!" Buffy shrieked as soon as Spike had left the room.

"Mrs. O'Connor, he will be fine. Spike has changed in many ways. For one his love for you...is no longer an obsession, it's actual love. I never knew a man would go to such great lengths to get something so hurting for someone who doesn't even give them a sideways glance."

Buffy looked down at her feet. _Spike had changed. He got a soul. But if he were to lose it, he'd turn right back into William the Bloody._ Buffy thought to herself.

Angel paced their room as he tried to change Dumbledore's decision. Finally he got tired of trying and defeated, watched Dumbledore leave the room.

"Well just have to keep an eye on him, that's all."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron were getting ready for their first class of the day. It was Potions with the Slytherins, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron complained all morning about having Potions as the first class of the day.

"I just don't think it's right Harry. We should be able to pick when we have our classes, or better yet. Why don't we just get rid of Potions all together?"

"Just be happy that we can get it over with. That way we can at least enjoy the rest of the day."

Potions went by like time had frozen. It seemed like hours when they finally got out. The trio made their way to DADA, though unlike the other students, this wasn't their first time with the new teachers.

* * *

"Alright class listen up! This year we will teach you a different way of defending yourself against the dark arts. This class will be more hand to hand combat than anything. We will also work on some spells, that don't require a wand and some different kind of potion making." Buffy laughed as she heard the groans roll through the classroom. "It's fun potion making. My husband has some friends coming in to teach you about that." Buffy clapped her hands together, "So, I need a volunteer." She grinned as all the boys in the class raised their hands. "Sorry guys, not ready just yet. How about Angel? Would you like to assist me?"

"Sure." The kids gasped. A man much stronger and bigger than Buffy was going to fight her. Buffy's going to be killed. "Relax. My wife can handle herself. Believe me. The first time I met her, she was beating me up. She thought I was stalking her."

"Okay Angel. Ready?" Buffy asked.

"More than ever." He swung his fist at her with lightning speed. She dodged it and tried to kick his legs from beneath her husband. He easily saw it coming and jumped over them. They continued for a while. Punches, kicks, and bodies being thrown, then Angel made a mistake. Buffy caught him off guard and punched him in the nose. She then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back. Angel slammed into the floor and landed right in a patch of sunlight, well his left arm did.

Angel sprang to his feet and walked over to his dark corner. "See what did I tell you? She's a great fighter."

Harry watched Professor O'Connor intently. He didn't seem hurt in anyway. The way that he had been driven into the floor, would've definitely broken any normal mans bones, but he was barely out of breath. The thing that interested Harry most was the way Angel kept rubbing his left arm. Harry knew he didn't land on it, but it was the only part of him that had landed in sunlight. Something was different about these teachers and Harry wanted to know what it exactly was. He watched as Professor O'Connor picked up a glass and began to sip a dark, thick liquid. Then Angel caught Harry's glance, and Harry quickly averted his gaze.

That night at dinner, Ron, Harry and Hermione shared their experiences in their new class. Everyone was bubbling with excitement. The teachers were all smiles accept Snape of course, even Angel had a wide grin on his face as he talked with Hagrid. Harry was the only one who noticed that Professor O'Connor didn't eat anything.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed my fanfic! I appreciate all the support. Please review this chapter! Thanks! 


	5. Old Friends, New Scares

Spike wandered the halls of the school, searching desperately for any sign of a kitchen. He was terribly hungry and was hoping that they carried some blood in their refrigerator. He searched high and low, but the place didn't seem to have one.

"Bugger this!" Spike said as he threw his arms up in the air. "I can't believe that this sodding place doesn't have a bloody kitchen." He turned and stormed off. He quickly turned the corner, not caring to see if someone was coming around it. Someone was, and the boy slammed right into Spike's chest, making him stagger back a few feet. "Hey, watch it!"

The boy was taller than most of the kids his age. He wore a long, black cloak that just about touched the floor when he walked. His hair was bleach blonde, just like Spike's and his eyes were a cold blue. He looked up and glared at Spike.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" The boy snarled. On his cloak, there was a shield with a snake on it.

Spike pointed at his chest, "Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You must be that Malfoy boy I heard so much about since I've gotten here."

"Yeah. I'm Draco Malfoy, from a pureblooded wizarding family. I certainly don't hang around filthy little mudbloods like Potter."

"I take it you hate Harry's guts?"

"Got that right. Him and that new teacher...O'Connor. Can't stand him. He acts like he's invincible."

"Angel." Spike hissed.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I tried to kill his girl. And her friends actually. I did succeed in killing a few of them. Let's just say that he and I go way back." Spike grinned at the boy.

Draco stepped back and eyed the stranger warily, "You've killed people before?"

"Yeah. Is it that shocking? I remember what it was like. Me and Dru, tearing up some families house. Killing the poor bloke's family. It was great. And Angel...he was another story. Always wanted the pure hearted ones. They were the best he'd always say. Dru was one of his, drove her mad then turned her. That's what I loved so much about her."

"Professor O'Connor _killed people_?" Malfoy asked astonished.

"Oh yeah. One of the most feared of his time." Spike paused and looked at Draco, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is would you?"

"It's down the corridor, behind the painting with the pear on it. Tickle the pear and you have access."

"Right...Tickle it?"

"Yep. What's your name anyway?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Spike. Just call me Spike."

* * *

The next day, kids rushed into DADA class. They took their seats in front of Buffy and she started. "Today you'll meet you're other teachers. They handle the spells and potions in this class. Angel and I will handle the hand-to-hand combat, but otherwise, you'll be with these folks. Let me introduce you to Willow Rosenburg. A lifetime friend of mine and one of the most powerful wiccas you'll ever meet."

Willow walked through the door and waved to the kids. They all smiled back. She had bright red hair and was very pretty. She smiled so wide that the kids couldn't help being happy. "Hi everyone," she said.

"The next person you'll meet has been my mentor for over eight years. He's more like a father to me than anything else. His name is Rupert Giles."

A tall more aged man stepped out of the shadows, and gave them a slight nod of the head. He spoke in a strong British accent the made the kids comfortable, "Nice to meet all of you. It should be great this year."

"Now these last two people are two of Angel's good friends. The girl is Winifred Burkle, or Fred. She is a bookworm that knows every type of demon and it's abilities. Her boyfriend Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, or Wesley, is powerful in the line of magics and is also a great potion and poultice maker. He is skilled in combat and has exceptional knowledge of supernatural beings and occurrences."

A tall man and shorter woman walked in saying hi to Angel as they passed him. Fred had a huge smile on her face. She had long, wavy, brown hair and was very petite. Wesley on the other hand was strongly built. He was a very attractive man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. It looked like he didn't shave today, since there was a little hair sprouting up on his chin. The kids watched Wesley curiously. He sure didn't look that powerful in the magics. Then he turned and the kids gasped. Wesley had a large scar across his neck. It stretched maybe five, six inches from the side past the middle. He stared at them and subconsciously rubbed a hand over his neck.

"Well, now that we've met everyone. Let's get to work!"

* * *

Thanks to all who have reviewed my fanfic! I'm glad to have such support. To those who are worried that this will turn into a Spuffy fic, don't worry. It won't! But...that doesn't mean that I'm going to kill him off right away. Be patient. Even I'm not sure how it's going to turn out yet, but Buffy and Angel will definitely stay together. Thanks for reading, please tell me how this chapter is! 


	6. Surprises and Contentment

The kids started class in high hopes that all the new people would like them, all of the kids except for the Slytherins. They didn't care if the four new recruits loved them or hated their guts. Fred and Willow stayed together for the most part, since they were both a little insecure. Giles had a group of enthusiastic Gryffindors, which he loved. They listened and hung on every word he said. He was so used to be interrupted by the Scooby Gang. Wesley got landed with some Slytherins and Ron was also in the group with Neville and Seamus. Wesley intimidated them. He had a deep, gruff, voice and his gaze chilled their bones. He would occasionally look over and smile at Fred. Angel got Malfoy's group, which he adored. He was asking them questions that only he would know, and then tried some moves with them. Everything was going good, until Spike walked in.

"Hey, Angel!" Spike shouted as he threw open the door.

"Spike!? What are you doing here?" Angel hissed as he ran over to him.

"Whoa, relax mate! Just wanted to see what you were up to." Spike looked around at all the kids staring at him. "Wow, you got your hands full huh?"

"Get out Spike!"

"Now, now. Maybe I wanted to say hi to a couple of old friends."

Wesley, Giles, Fred and Willow didn't notice that Spike was in the room. They were busy with the kids. Then Wesley turned around and his eyes widened.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Wesley asked sternly.

"Wes! Great to see you again! How's it in L.A.?" Spike asked.

"Get out." Fred said as she held Wesley's hand.

"Ohhh, girl's got spine. Your new love?"

Willow walked in front of them and crossed her arms. "Nice to see you Spike. You still Hostile 17? Is Riley still tracking you?"

Spike scowled at Willow. He took a step closer, "Watch it Red. You're not as protected as you usually are, without that blonde bird beside you."

Giles walked up from behind the others. Tensions were high, so the kids stepped back. "Spike, I think it'd be best if you remove yourself...now."

"Relax, Rupert. I didn't come for the kids. I came to see how my old flame was doing with her new job." Spike sauntered over to Buffy who pushed him away.

Angel grabbed Spike's arm and threw him back. Out of reflex, Spike punched Angel in the face. Luckily he didn't change. Angel threw Spike against the door and he hit it face first. Then he quickly raised his head and then came what the adults dreaded most. Spike had morphed and now stood facing the kids in his full vampire self. Some kids screamed and ran behind Angel and the others. A few boys gasped and Malfoy smiled. Willow quickly said a spell under her breath, causing the door to fling open and having Spike fly out.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled. "What is he?"

"Oh my god, oh my god." Hermione stammered.

The class started to talk wildly. Many of the girls were on the verge of tears and Neville had fainted. Wesley looked around uncomfortably. He couldn't stand so much fear in one room, so he raised his hand and closed his eyes. Then a golden sphere started to form in Wesley's hand. A few kids stopped and watched him while the others continued to freak out. Then Wesley's eyes snapped open and he threw his hand towards the center of the room. The sphere hovered in midair and then exploded. It sent out a huge light that reached the ends of the room. Silence was the only sound in the room.

"I know you're all scared. You should be. That isn't something you see everyday. But this is what we're in class for. Yes, for those who have figured it out, Spike is a vampire. He is unlike all of them though. Spike has his soul." The kids stared at Buffy in confusion. "Angel, you explain it better."

Angel stepped forward, "Vampires are a form of demons. When they kill someone, they do so by drinking their blood, usually from the neck. They completely drain the person of their blood, causing their heart to stop beating, and therefore die. But, in the occurrence that a vampire doesn't kill the person, they turn them, into one of themselves. The vampire does this by drinking the person's blood until they hear the heart slow. Then, they cut themselves and force the person to drink their own blood. The person dies, their soul leaves their body, and the demon moves in. The person then becomes a vampire. They look, talk and remember things that the person did, but they are heartless. Without a soul, the demons don't care if they hurt or kill someone. They think it's fun, but in the rare occurrence that they get their soul back, which has only been recorded twice, they feel the pain when the hurt someone. They are forced to relive each kill and remember every person they killed."

"Professor O'Connor? What exactly happened to Angelus, The Scourge of Europe?" Hermione asked bravely.

Angel glanced over at Buffy. "Tell them." She told him.

"Do you really want to know?" Angel asked the kids, and they nodded their heads. "Well, he got cursed by gypsies after he killed one of their clan. They gave him the worst punishment a vampire could have...his soul. He wandered aimlessly for years living off rats, until he met a demon named Whistler. Whistler showed him he could do good, so Angelus decided to help the Slayer. After an intimate time, he lost his soul and began killing again. You see, if Angelus experienced one moment of true happiness, he would revert to his old self. After a fierce battle with the love of his life, the Slayer, his soul returned, but he was sent into hell because he was the only one that could close the portal. He came back later, but then left his love. He went to L.A. and met another demon named Doyle. Doyle got visions of people in trouble, and Angelus was supposed to help them. They met up with Cordelia who started the business, Angel Investigations. Then, Cordy died, and Angelus pulled back for a while, until he once again met up with his one true love..." Angel stretched out his hand to Buffy, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"You mean you're Angelus?" Ron blurted out.

"Yeah, kind of weird, isn't it?"

"You bet." Harry answered.

"If any of you feel uncomfortable having me teach this class, raise your hand. I'll leave if you'd like." Angel said as he waited for the hands to shoot up.

Not one hand was raised in the air as Neville of all people stood up, "I think it's kind of neat really." And the kids all agreed.


	7. Behind the Scenes

Severus Snape listened to all the commotion inside the new DADA teacher's room. Then he watched in astonishment as a man with peroxide blonde hair soared out of the room and slammed, back first, into the wall. The man slid to the floor. Snape was ready to go and see if the stranger was dead, when the man got up and staggered to his feet. He then proceeded to walk towards Snape.

"Bloody witches. Can't stand the lot of 'em." He said rubbing his back.

"One of the students did this? Let me guess, was it Granger?" Snape asked hopefully.

"No, Willow. One of Buffy's pals. All coming to help Angel. I don't get it," Spike rambled on, "They're afraid of me when Angel's a vamp himself. Poor Angel, cursed by gypsies, I feel so bad for him. The ponce, can't even keep his demon in check."

"Professor O'Connor is a vampire?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yeah, didn't you know? The bloody coward has been trying to get rid of me from day one. Can't stand the poof." Spike straightened. "I'm Spike by the way. Tell Dumbledore I banished myself to the Dark Forest. He won't be too happy when he finds out what happened." And with that Spike turned and walked away.

Snape waited till Spike was out of sight, then spun on his heel and took off to the Headmaster's Office.

"Sir, he is putting these children in danger. If he were to change, we would have a crisis on our hands. All the parents and families will be wondering why their children have been massacred."

"Severus I know of Angel's problem, and it is taken care of. Buffy has asked her friends and Angel's too, to come and keep things under control here. They are with them all day, and know what to do if he were to revert to his old self again. Buffy is taking extra precautions with Angel, for she met Angelus after a passionate moment when she was only 16." Dumbledore said as he seated himself at his desk.

Snape wouldn't let up though. "I thought that was the Slayer who brought Angelus forth." Dumbledore raised and eyebrow and Snape caught on. "You mean that Buffy is the Slayer? How much more ironic could that be?"

"Severus, please. Calm yourself. The children will be fine. Now go back to your classes."

"Sir, Angelus is a rabid dog that should have been put down years ago. He has no place in our teaching staff!"

"SEVERUS! IT IS NOT YOUR CONCERN!" Dumbledore bellowed finally having enough. "You will let me take care of this, with no more complaints or questions asked. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Snape hissed as he bowed slightly and left the office. If Dumbledore wasn't going to do something, then he was.

* * *

"You're sure of it? Fantastic. This will put Dumbledore out of commission for a long time, and it looks as if you will finally get that DADA spot that you've always wanted."

"I looks that way. When are we to pull it off, Lucious?" Snape asked.

"Soon, in a day or so. Be patient. Everything will go as planned." Lucious Malfoy retreated from the fireplace and sat down. "So, Hogwarts has finally got itself into trouble it can't get out of, great." Lucious said as he called his Eagle owl. He wrote a note and then sent the bird off, saying, "Go. Find the blonde vampire.

* * *

Deep in the woods, hours later, Spike wandered. He had met some of the creatures that lived in the forest, including centaurs, giant spiders, and a car that drove itself. Then a screech sounded through the woods, and Spike looked up just in time to see a huge eagle soar towards him. Spike ducked and was immediately hit in the head by a scroll of parchment. "Bloody bird. Get back here so I can kill you, have myself a snack!" Spike bellowed after the owl. He bent down and unrolled the paper. It was neatly written and he loved what it said:

Spike,

I have heard of your extreme hate for the Professor Angelus O'Connor. I have an idea that I hope you agree to. It requires some kidnapping and violence, but that doesn't seem to fade you. We will meet outside the forest at midnight. Severus and I will be waiting. Don't be late. This plan needs to be carried out at once.

Sincerely,

Lucious Malfoy

Spike looked up at a tree and saw the owl sitting there. He held out his arm and the bird flew to him. Spike scribbled a note down on the paper:

Lucious,

I gladly will help carry out this plan. I'll be there.

-Spike

The bird flew from Spike's arm and he smiled as he watched it go. "Finally." He said.


	8. Partners in Crime

Angel, a little worn out from the stress of the battle, decided to take a break. Buffy took over the class and Angel went to sit in his corner. Soon he had nodded off to sleep, thinking off the day and of how the kids had wanted him to stay. Dreaming of how Spike had ruined his life, and how Buffy had shown him his purpose in the world once again.

"Angel? Class is over." Buffy whispered into Angel's ear. She had let him sleep for a few more hours after the classes and studies had finished.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. Did everything go okay?" He asked his wife.

"It went fine. They really like you, you know." Buffy helped Angel up and took his hand, "Let's get to bed."

But Angel hesitated and instead thought of something else. "You know what? I'm going to wander the grounds a bit, get to know the place if you don't mind."

"Angel, it's nearly midnight." Buffy protested.

"I know, I'm just-I need to clear my head. I won't be long, I promise."

"Okay, but please Angel, don't make it too late."

Angel kissed his wife's forehead and then left her side. He subconsciously wandered out of the school, thinking of the things the kids had said instead of where he was going. That is when Spike saw his chance. He stepped out from behind a wall and stood only yards away from Angel.

"Angel? What a pleasant surprise!" Spike said as he clapped his hands together.

Angel quickly snapped out of his trance, "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"You know what? The real reason is, is that I just remembered I forgot to say goodbye." Suddenly Spike lunged at Angel, tackling him to the ground. Angel grunted from the sudden impact, but kicked Spike off quickly. A fight that usually lasted hours only took minutes, as Spike grabbed a knife from the ring of his belt. He drove it deep into Angel's shoulder.

Angel screamed then quickly pulled it out. "You'll never learn Spike. You really think that this was going to slow me down? I mean come on-"Suddenly Angel was at a loss for words. His expression turned into one of shock as he fell to his knees. "What is-what did you do to me?"

"A little potion we dipped it in mate. I told them it'd take hours before I'd probably be able to knock you out, so they gave me this instead." Spike said as he held up the knife that Angel had tossed to the floor.

Angel's eyes widened, and then he fell, face first into the grass. Spike kicked him over, so that he could see Angel's face. He was out cold, and Spike liked him that way.

"Well done Spike." A man with long, fine, blonde hair said as he stepped out from the shadows. A man with short, greasy, black hair followed him. "That was easier than I thought."

"Where should we keep him?" Snape asked.

"There's a shop in Knockturn Alley that I rented out. We'll keep him there. Chain him up. Keep his hands high and have his feet barely touch the floor." Lucious told Snape as he prodded Angel violently with his staff.

"No offense, but he's a screamer. If the people there heard him while they're walking-"Spike started as he placed chains around Angel's wrists.

"The people there won't care if he screams. They'll probably enjoy it, for all I know." Snape said as he kicked Angel's leg for fun.

"I think I'm going to like this place. Is it dark?"

"The darkest."

"Then I love it already." Spike grabbed Angel by the chains on his wrists. He started to drag him away, but Lucious stopped him.

"You only have to drag him off their grounds, then Severus will apparate with you to Knockturn Alley."

"Whatever you say mate." Spike did as he was told, and was never happier in his whole lifetime. He finally had the chance to give his sire what he deserved.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. Between training for the Haflinger National Horse Show and school, I barely have time for myself. The next chapter will be up soon! 


	9. Awakening

Thanks to those who reviewed my fic. The reason I haven't updated for a while is that I was at a horse show for five days, and then it took me forever to catch up on schoolwork. Good news though, my horse and I got 2nd place in one of the hardest and most important events. He did great! Anyway, back to the fic…

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning to find that her husband had never returned to bed. She suddenly thought the worst and sprang out of bed. In an instant she was at Wesley and Fred's room.

"Wesley! Wesley, wake up! Angel's missing!" Buffy shrieked as she pounded on their door.

A half-asleep Wesley answered the door and was shortly joined by a tired Fred. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up. "What's wrong Buffy?"

"It's Angel, he's-he's gone!" she sobbed.

Wesley was suddenly wide awake as he questioned Buffy, "What do you mean gone?"

"He-he said that he was going to take a walk, clear his head. He left around midnight after class had ended. He said that he wasn't going to be long. This isn't like him, Wes."

"I know Buffy, calm down. We'll find him." Wesley then turned to Fred, "Fred, call the others and tell them to meet us in the classroom. Tell them what Buffy had just said and tell them to hurry." Then he turned back to Buffy, "Wait here a minute. Let me get dressed and we'll go talk."

Buffy nodded and impatiently waited five minutes until Wesley was ready, then they headed off to her classroom. Minutes later they were joined by the rest of the gang. Willow and Fred immediately tried to comfort their worried friend, but soon they themselves began to worry. Giles and Wesley calm and collected, kept the group together as they asked Buffy exactly what happened.

"He said he was going to wander the grounds. He told me he wouldn't be long, then this morning I woke up and he wasn't there." Buffy hugged Willow and started to cry.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions. We'll take the kids outside today, that way we can check for clues. Maybe he's hiding in the forest or if something did happen maybe we'll find it out there." Giles walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Giles."

* * *

Later, when classes had started, Buffy, the other teachers and the class went outside. They walked around, practicing their hand magics and moves as they did so. While Wesley was showing the kids how to do a move against another person, in his case Buffy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron moved off to the side. There they talked alone, when suddenly Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to a shiny object on the ground.

Harry walked over and picked it up, "It's a knife." He paused, "You guys…it's bloody."

"We should show Buffy. She might know what it's about." Hermione told the guys.

"Yeah, we should." Harry agreed. They walked over to Buffy who had her back turned to them. Harry hid the knife behind his back as they approached her.

Hermione was the one who approached Buffy, "Excuse me, Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and saw the worried looks on the kids' faces. "Yeah, what's wrong? What is it?"

"We need to talk to you…privately."

"Sure, follow me." Buffy walked over to the edge of the woods and then turned to the kids.

"We found this in the grass over there. We thought you ought to know." Harry told her as he handed her the knife.

Buffy's face turned a shade of green as she took the knife from Harry. All she could do was stare at the blood, and then tears started to flow from her eyes. "Wesley?" She sobbed, calling out for Angel's friend.

Wesley ran over to Buffy immediately, not knowing what had happened. Then he saw the knife in her fingers and the blood that covered it. "Oh no."

Saying that made Buffy cry even harder. Giles ran over to his Slayers aid and wrapped her in a hug. The class watched their teacher cry, not knowing what was wrong.

Wesley took the knife from Buffy and studied it carefully. He had been around Angel enough to know what his dried blood looked like. He closed his eyes as if he was to open them and none of this was to happen. "It's Angel's." He said solemnly.

"NO! No we don't know that. It couldn't be!" Buffy screamed as she lunged for the knife. Wesley quickly swatted her hand away.

"Buffy, no! We can still salvage something from this." Wesley gave the knife to Giles, who quickly hid it from sight. The class watched in wonder at the scene before them.

"Wesley, it can't be his! It's not his!" Buffy said frantically.

Wesley moved towards her, trying to embrace her, but she fought. She began to pound on his chest. "Buffy! Buffy, it's okay. We'll find him. I promise we'll find him!" Buffy's punches ceased as she fell into Wesley's arms. She cried harder than she ever had before. Giles returned and picked her up. She cried in her watcher's arms as he took her up into her room. Wesley then turned to the stunned class, Fred and Willow.

"As you all now know, something is deathly wrong. Professor O'Connor is missing." The class gasped in horror. "All we have to prove his disappearance is a bloody knife, so please, if you hear anything that might be of help, tell us immediately. Class is dismissed."


	10. Conclusions

Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. Been really busy with school, concerts, riding, work, family problems... but okay now! Here's to all my reviewers for any and every fic! Thanks everyone! So, back to the story...

Spike wandered Knockturn Alley aimlessly. He was bored and hungry, so he decided to head back to the shop. A sudden twang of guilt erupted within his chest and he froze. He thought of all the bad things he did, then of all the bad things that were done to him. His guilt faded into anger as he continued to the store. He reached it minutes later and unlocked the door. A smile came to his face as he saw Angel hanging from the ceiling, unconscious. _That potion was really a strong one, _he thought to himself. He went to the refrigerator and got out a carton of blood. He happily slurped it down and then a slight motion caught his eye. He turned to see Angel finally coming to. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty?" He sauntered over to Angel, "How'd ya sleep Angelus?"

Angel groaned and slowly blinked his eyes. Everything was so blurry, and spinning, whoa was it spinning. He could hear Spike, but he sounded distant, like he was in another room. "Buffy?" He whispered.

"Sorry mate, lil' Buff's still at school. They only wanted you, they did."

"What? Who wanted...where am I?"

"Some store in some alley. That's all I know. Some dark place with lots of wizarding folk." Spike was tired of talking, he wanted to hear a scream, so he punched Angel on his wounded shoulder. Angel howled out in pain and gasped for unneeded breaths. His vision was clouded in white and he fought to stay conscious.

"Now that's what I call entertainment."

Buffy awoke later that night and Giles, Willow and Wesley were all there. Fred, she was told, was needed back home with Gunn. Some kind of scientific problem in LA. "Did you find him?" Buffy asked softly, but she didn't need an answer, the looks on her friends' faces told her enough. She turned over in her bed and Willow started to talk.

"I tried a locator spell, but there's a powerful charm blocking my way."

Wesley talked next, "I had the knife analyzed by some friends of mine. They found the DNA and prints to be-"

"Spike's." Giles concluded.

"I should have known. He didn't seem right. The whole soul thing was just a smoke screen." Buffy told them.

"I'm afraid the soul is real. He seems to be fighting it somehow." Giles informed them all. Buffy sat up and tears welled up in her eyes.

"We'll find him Buffy. Knowing Spike, he won't kill Angel for awhile. Also, there's a teacher...Snape, Severus Snape. He's been avoiding us lately. We held a conference with all the teachers, and he was the only one who didn't say anything. The Headmaster kept staring at him in the strangest way."

"He knows." Buffy simply said. She jumped out f bed and ran to the door.

"Buffy, no!" Willow yelled after her.

"BUFFY!" Wesley attempted, but she was long gone.


	11. The Pains of Love

Angel hung painfully from the ceiling. His arms ached and the wound on his shoulder hadn't healed. _It must be a side effect from the potion, _he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes. The shop he was in was dark and dank and Spike was no where to be found. He knew that Spike was up to something, why he didn't realize what sooner, he didn't know. Then his thoughts jumped to Buffy.

"Oh my god." He said softly. "He's going after her. He's gonna kill her."

"Now why would you think that?" A man said stepping out from the shadows. His long blonde hair reached down to his waist and he carried a staff.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel gasped.

"Lucious Malfoy."

"Draco's father?"

"Yes. He's a fine boy isn't he? Takes after me." Lucious grinned as he stepped closer to Angel. "Now, tell me something...why do you fight it?"

"Fight what?" Angel asked looking the man in the eyes.

"The evil inside yourself. So pure, so demanding, and so...right."

"Because it's not me. I'm not evil anymore, haven't been for a while now."

"And that would be because of that lovely wife of yours, Buffy right? Yes, she is a prize. If I wasn't married, well, I wouldn't have to look very far would I?"

"You stay away from her you bastard!" Angel hissed at him. Lucious' smile turned to a frown.

"You're not really in the position to be giving me commands now are you? Maybe I'll have Spike go and get her. He seems like a nice bloke. He really seems to hate you, but he doesn't have to worry, because we'll take care of you. Do you like to be tortured Angel?" Lucious walked to a table that was outside Angel's line of vision. He picked up a knife that had wavy sides that he knew would be painful sliding in.

Angel tried to see what he was doing, but for the life of him, couldn't twist his body in the right way without brandishing a ton of pain. Then out of nowhere, a knife pierced his skin. He screamed in agony and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep away the pain.

"You see Angel...I need you to do something for me, and well, if you don't, well, I'd hate to do it...on the other hand it would be my pleasure to slowly kill your lover in front of you. To watch her scream in pain, wither in fear, yes...and to top all that...have Spike finish her off. Have him drink the little life force left within her. To watch a man you sired to be the death of your soulmate."

Angel panted heavily, "What...do...you...want...me...to...do?"

Lucious took a step back, "Kill the Slayer."

"Never."

Lucious twisted the knife that was still in Angel's stomach. He smiled as Angel screamed once more and watched as tears streamed down his face. "Are you sure? Agree to me this...If to save the world, would you kill her?"

Angel didn't answer. It just wasn't a question that should be. The sharp pain in his side pierced more than just his skin. The pain haunted him everyday. The prophecies that would eventually come true. He might have to be the death of his one and only true love. A prophecy once stated that the lover of a slayer would kill a slayer. He cringed at the thought, but knew he would have to to save the world if it ever came to that. He had talked to Buffy about this and she told him that if they had to kill each other, that they couldn't let their love stop them from saving the world. Without opening his eyes, Angel whispered, "Yes."

"Yes, the one word that brings pain to every person in this world. Your yes just spared you from a lifetime of pain. Snape!" Lucious yelled behind him.

Snape emerged from the shadows, "Yes?"

"Did you get everything?"

"I need some blood. His blood."

"What are you doing?" Angel asked nervously as he watched Snape hover over a small bowl.

"Relax Angel. Everything shall be right soon." Lucious yanked the knife from Angel's stomach and smiled when he screamed. "Will this do?" He asked Snape as he held the knife over the bowl. The blood dripped steadily from it.

"That should be perfect." Snape mixed up the contents and poured the grotesque liquid into a glass. He walked up to Angel, "Drink," he told him.

Angel yanked his head away and tried to kick Snape, but his legs were caught by...Spike.

"Ah,ah,ah. Now you can't go around kicking people whenever you bloody well feel like it."

"Spike, do Severus a favor and hold his head still. Make sure he swallows that potion."

Angel fought as hard as he could, but his strength was weaning. Spike, with full strength, easily held his head back. Still Angel clenched his mouth shut, until Lucious slammed the knife into his recent wound. He tried to hold his scream back, but the pain was too intense. As soon as he screamed, Spike grabbed his lower jaw, which prevented him from closing his mouth. Snape poured the potion in and Spike tipped Angel's head back. He had no choice but to swallow.

"Perfect." Lucious stated as he went and took a seat.


	12. Spells

Thanks for your reviews buffyalora15vampr. I was really surprised to see that you had already reviewed in such a short time, I'm really glad you like it. I know there's a lot of pain in this story, but don't worry, Angel will live, and be okay soon, though not right away. That potion will have an effect on him and he might change, temporarily. Spike will not die soon, since he plays a major role in my story, but he might be put out of commission for a bit. :) So maybe the next few chapters will brighten your mood, since your last review hit where it hurt... "No." As you simply stated.(with just one word, your feelings were out."

------------------

Buffy ran through the halls, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. She descended the stairs and approached the dungeons. She could hear the kids being lectured through the door up ahead and then heard Snape's voice.

"I'll resume from here Peeves."

Buffy burst through the door and ran over to where Snape was standing in front of his desk. She didn't waste time as she grabbed his neck and drove him backward onto his desk. The class gasped in fear, but she didn't care. For once she didn't want to listen to the pain.

"Where is he?" She hissed at the man.

"Miss O'Connor, I advise you to get your hands off me."

Buffy increased the pressure on his neck and Snape gasped for air. "Where is he?" She asked him once more, slower this time.

"Buffy!" Wesley yelled as he burst through the doors. "Buffy, let him go!"

"No Wes, he knows! I know he knows!" She yelled, but not once relieving the slightest pressure.

"Yes, he does, but killing him will do us no good." Wesley was now behind her and he turned to see Willow and Giles appear at the doors.

"Buffy, please, listen to Wesley." Willow pleaded.

Reluctantly, Buffy released some of the pressure on Snape's neck and he turned to the side and started to cough uncontrollably. She glared at him, tears streaming wildly from her eyes. "Where is he?"

"I don't know what...you're talking about." Snape gasped.

Buffy heard the sliding of chairs and the rush of footsteps and saw Giles and Willow ushering all the students from the room. She started to shake with anger at the man before her and it took all the strength she had to keep herself from snapping his neck right then and there. She took a step back and let Wesley begin.

Wes moved forward and grabbed Snape by his collar. He dragged him over and threw him on a chair. "Where's Angel? You know and we want to know, so it'd be better for you if you told us now."

"As I told Miss O'Connor, I have no knowledge on what you're talking about." He stared Wesley eye to eye and finally Wesley turned to Willow.

"Willow? Can you be so helpful as to-"

"Sure Wes. One memory extraction spell coming right up." Willow moved forward and placed her hands on Snape's forehead. She mumbled some words in Latin when suddenly her head snapped back.

Visions flew through Willow's head. There was Lucious casting a spell on an unexpecting Snape. Then Spike taking out Angel and then him dragging Angel outside of the school grounds. She realized then that she was seeing this through Snape's eyes. Flash...they were know in a very dark and narrow street, Snape looked up and read a sign that faintly said: Death E-, the rest was faded away. Then she watched as they hung Angel up from the ceiling, then Lucious torturing him. Then Snape was looking down into a bowl of ingredients and she watched in horror as they made Angel drink the disgusting potion he had just brewed. Then Snape walked through the fireplace and then Buffy tackling him onto his desk. Then the scenes ended.

"My god, he doesn't know. He was telling the truth. Lucious Malfoy put a spell on him. He's controlling Snape's actions and thought on what had occurred. There was a sign...Knock-Knock something."

"Knockturn Alley." Snape said abruptly.

"That's it! Knockturn Alley. They have Angel in an abandoned shop there. He's in bad shape and I'm afraid it's about to get worse."

"Thanks Willow, you were a lot of help. Come now, we need to find Angel as soon as possible. Buffy stay here."

"Giles no. He's my husband and I-"

"Buffy don't argue. I know you're the strongest person here, but you have to trust us to bring him back safely."

Sighing a sigh of defeat, Buffy turned and walked slowly back to her room.

Angel screamed the loudest he ever had as a pain erupted within his chest. He could feel it, it was leaving, he fought desperately to keep it, but to no avail. The pain faded away. Then, he slowly lifted his head. Spike walked over to him and peered into his eyes.

"Wow, that potion really worked." He turned to Lucious, "It's gone, if that's what you're fretting about."

"Good." He approached Angel, "So, this is the famous Angelus."

"What do you want you little-" Angelus started.

"Now, there will be none of that. You will listen to me. We have a day before this potion wears off, and I need you to follow my orders directly."

"Yeah right. I your dreams." Angelus sneered. "I work for no man."

"Ah, but you will work for me." Lucious pulled out his wand. "_Allievieto!_" He yelled while his wand was still pointed at Angelus. A bright light hit every corner of the room and Angelus shook violently. "Now, are you ready to listen?" He asked Angelus.

"Yes, what ever you need will be done." Angelus said as if he were in a trance.

"Go to the Slayer, love her, then kill her. Kill the headmaster as well, and...have yourself a treat with the Potter boy."

"It shall be done."

Lucious waved his wand and the chains disappeared. Angelus dropped silently to the floor. Night had fell upon the city and he quickly snapped out of his trance and took off towards the school.


	13. Mystery of Knowing

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, and it's been a tough week. Another Junior died at my high school. He was the third one in less than a year. But, let's read on!

Spike turned to Lucious and eyed him curiously.

"So, what you're saying is that Angel's soul is gone? And then what, when the 24 hours is up, the thing will just pop back in to the ponce?"

"No, Spike. His soul is still present within him. But it's buried deep, deeper than where he was keeping Angelus. It's almost impossible to retrieve it from that far away."

"But there is a chance that it can resurface?"

"Yes, but the probability is like 1 to every living thing on the Earth." Lucious got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to the door. Just before he left he turned to Spike once again, "Don't worry. While he is under my control, Angelus will complete his task."

Buffy sat alone in her room. She shed silent tears as she gazed at a picture of her and Angel. It was taken a year ago. They had been married for a year already and it was taken at a park, right after the sun had set. Their smiles were the biggest they had ever imagined, and now all that Buffy could do was think of him being tortured or dust somewhere in an alley. She lay down on her bed and drifted to sleep, picture in hand.

Giles and Wesley walked slowly through the narrow streets of Knockturn Alley, Snape was slightly farther ahead.

"Are we almost there?" Wesley called to Snape.

"Almost, just a bit further." And he was right. Only two minutes later and they came upon an old and deserted store. Wesley pushed forward.

Giles turned to Snape, "Severus, stay here, I don't want them to think that you had anything to do with this." Snape nodded and watched as they entered the shop.

The door creaked slightly as they entered. They crept along slowly when all of a sudden, Spike walked into the room drinking a beer.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed in shock. His beer fell to the floor and the bottle shattered. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Wesley and Giles looked at each other in disbelief. "What are we doing here? I think you should answer that question for us Spike!"

"What? Can't a bloke find a place to stay after being thrown out from the school? It's dark here, and in case you forgot, if I decide to tan, I burn first."

"Where's Angel?" Wesley demanded.

"Captain Forehead? Who knows? Tall, dark and handsome ran off sometime ago. Ponce escaped when we were out. He didn't even say goodbye."

Wesley and Giles quickly ran out the door. They found Snape leaning against one of the walls and ran over to him. "Angel got away, but we must find him. He could still be in great danger."

Buffy was still sleeping, when all of a sudden she was thrown out of her peaceful sleep when something big hit her door. She sprang out of bed and threw it open, and then she gasped.

"Angel! Oh my god are you okay?" She ran to him. He was pushing himself up against the wall and she quickly assisted him.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Angel moved his hand from his stomach and winced in pain. Blood poured from the wound. "A little patching up won't hurt."

"Angel, where have you been? Was it Spike?"

"Who else would go through all the trouble? Some alley, there were keeping me in a store." They staggered into the room and Angel collapsed onto the bed. Buffy quickly tended to his wounds. Then he grabbed her arm, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Me? Angel I'm fine. I wasn't the one who was kidnapped remember?"

Angel gave a smile and turned to her, "I was so worried."

"So was I." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Angelus leaned back, and smiled.


End file.
